Song Fic One Shot
by Dana2184
Summary: The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift is what inspired me to write this one shot. It has to do with how or why Makaila & Carlos ended their relationship in the first place before she tried it again. it also has to do with a real life relationship I witness with a friend. Enjoy & please review


**A/N so this is my attempt at a One-Shot Song Fic. It'd probably help if you listen to The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift while reading this. Its how I got inspired to write this. Actually it was the cover by Joise. Anyways. this kinda has to do with my multi-chapter story He's The Dad! I really hope you like this. It has a lot to do with a relationship I recently witnessed with a friend and her bf. Anyways I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Carlos' character Carlos Garcia.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.  
_

I always wanted to know what love felt like. then I met thee Carlos Garcia and instantly fell in love. so we got together and I would always think that one day we'd tell the story of us. It would be how we met and the sparks flew instantly. Then people would say, "they're the lucky ones" and envy us. Once we started our 4 month of dating I used to know my place was a spot next to you. but lately I'm searching the room for a new empty seat. because as of later I don't even know what page you're on.

_Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through._

but baby that was a simple complication that I never wanted to be in. With all the miscommunications that lead to a fall-out between us. There are so many things that I wish that you knew about me, and us. So bare with me when I say: So many walls that I can't break through.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

But once again like I was 6 and half months ago, I'm now standing alone in a crowded room and sadly we're not speaking. Just know that I'm dying to know is it killing you like its killing me, yeah? But like always I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down because of your selfishness and cockiness. but just know that the story of us now looks a lot like a tragedy now like Romeo & Juliet._  
_

_Next chapter._

The one I'd been dreading since the day that you asked me out

_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.  
_

So please do tell me how'd we end up this way when you promised you'd never leave me. All you see now is me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy just to avoid you at all cost. there was the day that you're doing your best to avoid me. That got me starting to think that the day will come when I'm starting to think the one day I'll the the story of us. Just to have it end up looking like how I was losing my mind when I saw you here with her. Since I know you so well you held your pride like you should've held me instead of it and her.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.  
_

Now I know why I was so scared to see the ending to this short fairy-tell like relationship. Please tell me why are we pretending this is nothing new? I'd rather swallow my pride then tell you I miss but now I don't know how to anymore. There was never a time that I heard a silence like this so quite being this loud.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

& Once again I'm now standing alone in a crowsed room and we're not speaking because of what happened between us. Just please let me tell you that I'm dying to know that is it killing you just like its killing me... yeah? It wouldn't be the first time that I didn't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down. So please explain to me or tell me how the story of us is ending up looking a lot like a tragedy right now.

_This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon._

So why do I fee like this is looking like a contest just to see who can stare less. I'd like you to know that I liked it better when you were on my since but now the battle's in your hands. I'd do anything but I would lay my armor down like a helpless person if you said you'd reahter love then fight. Believe you that there are so many things that you wished I knew. So let me tell you that the story of us might be ending sooner then it started.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._  
_And we're not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_  
_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_  
_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

For the last time of this night know that I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking any more over all the fights and the screaming we did to each other. And just know that I'm dying to know if this is killing you like it has been killing me. but I knwo that I'll never get that answer because of this ending right here. Best believe your butt that I don't know what ot say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down and started to slip away. so this is why that the story of us looking a lot like a tragedy but its my fault as much as its yours. Plus we're not even speaking to each other. I now know that this isn't even killing you just like it is to me. I wouldn't even know what to say to you since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down. Thats how I came up with the conclusion of the story of us just ended up being a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

* * *

**A/N I really hope that you liked this One-Shot! Please press that review button and leave your honest opinion. I had a bit of writers block for chapter 6 on He's The Dad! that I'm currently working on.**

**Till Next Time,**

**Dana**


End file.
